Mission Or You? an old and crappy heixyin oneshot
by KOWritesIt
Summary: When Hei goes on a mission to retrieve a vitamin,a certain someone follows him. Oneshot! Tad bit OOC!Old. Darker than black is not own by me nor the characters.


***This is so …..Old old. It's written as a roleplay so forgive me for my choices. I did edit it, though.***

(characters and series do NOT belong to me!They belong to their original owners!)

Hei was just waking up from a nap .The mission he had accomplished last night wore him out. Hei hated killing and slaughtering other contractors but he had to do it in order to survive and finish his job .After all wasn't he the "Black Reaper" ? He should've gotten use to gore and blood by now? But,to be honest,he wasn't. Mao came and ruined his train of thought.

" Hello,Hei," greeted a black cat known as sighed. Couldn't this man get any peace?

"Mao,what do you want?"

" Huang wants you to go on another mission," Informed Mao to the dark haired man. Hei was too tired to kill someone. He was too tired to do anything realistically! He just sighed again.

"What is it now?"

" You have to retrieve a liquid. It contains a certain resource we contractors need."Hei was curious. He was partially a contractor, so why have he not heard about this? Did this just, out of the blue, existed?

" How so?" Hei asked suspiciously.

" It's like a vitamin but for contractors, " Mao tried to explain and reason with the tall man but wasn't making sense! Mao explained it like an export yet he has never heard of this thing before in his life!

" Why do I have to retrieve a vitamin?"

" You're full of questions aren't you? What happened to do as you're told? You know this has to be special or I wouldn't have told you to do this assignment," Mao was getting annoyed.

" I just don't see the reason for me to do this is all," Hei said as his expression gone from a confused look to a calm and careless sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere with this.

"Ok, I'll tell you why. Humans have found this and they realized that this contain special ability. They think this thing is from Hell's gate or left over of Heaven's gate." Hei was getting interested and confused.

" What special ability?" Hei asked.

" to upgrade contractors. We can't let the other contractors have this. They'll kill everything," Mao announced. Hei wasn't stupid but this was just so sudden. He had to process it.

":...So this is an upgrade? Is it only for contractors?"

" Also for dolls. It could make dolls almost exactly like humans. They'd have a personality and be able to control themselves but the only thing is that they can't be contractors that I'm aware of." Hei knew this had to be important now.

"...Looks like this is pretty important if it's an upgrade. Where and when do i leave?"Hei said as he got to his feet.

" now and the beach," Mao informed

"Ok I'm on it."

Hei changes into the Black Reaper and runs to the beach. It was 8:35 pm and it was dark but not pitch black ,there was enough light where Hei didn't need a flash light. He felt something come behind him. He pulled out his knife, ready for the attacker. The thing came closer and he pinned it against the wall. That "thing" was Yin.

"Yin!Are you okay?" He was worried if he scratched her. He loved his doll so much but he shall never admit to the romantic feeling.

" I'm fine, Hei," Yin assured as she spoke in her very dull voice.

" Alright, why are you here? Did Huang ordered you to?" Hei was sure Mao didn't say to bring Yin. Yin shook her head

" Mao?" Yin shook her head once more.

"...You came here by yourself...? " Hei was kind of astonished. She was blind (I think) and barely has self control of her body. Yin nodded. Though, he was still astonished, he snaps out of his thoughts.

" Yin, please leave you're going to get yourself killed."

"But...I don't want to be alone...," Hei felt bad, being a doll is pretty lonesome. You are used and then thrown to the side. Maybe Yin wanted to feel important so she followed her partner? Hei sighed.

"fine...Plus you could be useful." Yin puts a finger on her cheek to lift it, causing her to look like she is smiling.

" Okay," Hei grabs her hand and they run to the location of the mission.

When the two came to the ocean Yin was in the water, detecting any sign of enemies. She turned to Hei as she sensed an intruder.

" Hei, behind you," Yin warned. Hei was too slow as a contractor attacked him. Hei got up and pulled out his knife and daggers to defend himself. The contractor was the one and only November 11.

" I thought you died," Hei said in his usual serious tone.

" So did everyone but what can i say? I got a few tricks up my sleeve," he announced and he attacked Hei once more. November 11 sounded…..weird?

While they were fighting Yin attempt to find the "vitamin". Even though she was blind she didn't give up and it took a while but she succeeded. When she picks it up she was stabbed. Yin fell.

" YIIIIIIIIIN!" He yelled as a almost defeated November 11 was on the floor. Hei rushes to her and got on his knees and held her.

"YIN!YIN,ARE YOU OKAY?!YIIIN!" Hei repeated her name as she bled and had late replies.

"H-Hei….," There was no time for her as blood gushed everywhere.

" YIN!PLEASE!DON'T GO!PLEASE! " As much shame it caused him, he cried .He cried so hard because he couldn't save the one he needed in time.

" You...You said you'd protect m-me...," Yin said with her dying 's eyes widen and he realized that one promise he tried to keep. This added more to the pain he felt inside.

" Yin...I-I'm sorry...," The guilt was way too much. Yin said his name on last time as he closed her eyes to bleed away. November 11 got up.

" YIIIIIIIIIIN!" The crying man looked so pitiful to November amused him on how the black reaper was nothing but a shell.

" Oh what a shame. Your little toy has been destroyed. How sad," He taunted Hei. Hei glared at him.

" SHUT UP!YOU KILLED HER!YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE I LOVED AND LIVED FOR! " It was a stupid thing to confess.. Why on earth is he just sitting there?

" Love?She is just a doll ,they aren't good for anything. You're wasting your breath," November 11 was pushing it with his taunts. Hei was seriously pissed by his comment. He knew Yin was NO toy. She wasn't like the other dolls like July and such, she felt emotions from time to time. She was Yin. The girl that Hei loved to death. Hei got up and plunged to stab November 11 with a dagger but he was interrupted by clapping.

" Good show , good show. You are a weakling, Hei. I'd expected better from you, but then again you're not fully a contractor," Huang said. Hei was so lost.

" what...?"

November 11 fades away before Hei's eyes. Hei was surprised.

" It was just a test to show how well your emotions and reflexes can adapt to the situation," Mao explained.

" So he was-?" Hei got interrupted by Huang.

" he was never real, just a cheap clone," Huang said as he glared at the taller man.

" So Yin is-?" Hei was once again interrupted.

" Yes, Hei." Hei's face turned red because he was blushing and angry .He couldn't believe these people! They set him up with useless training that he didn't even had a heads up about!

" But I'm glad you were going to kill him. At least I know you are trustworthy when it comes to missions. You just need to fix your emotions,you pathetic hunk of junk.," Huang said as he walked away.

" You better watch your-" Hei got interrupted another time.

" Hei ,just forget what he said. He isn't worth it but do you got the vitamin?" Mao asked. Yin came closer.

"Yes," she said as she offered it to Mao.

" No, you keep it. It's spring and mating season's getting too out of hand," Mao said irritatedly.

"Oh I see..."

" Wait what?!I'm confused! You said this was training!" Hei exclaimed.

" the November 11 clone was training to help you improve but the mission was real," Mao explained.

":... I should strangle you right now," Hei growled.

" Save all that for later it's 10 pm. I need to sleep and so do you," Mao said as he was about to leave, Hei only agreed. With that, Mao left.

" Hei?" Hei looked at yin.

" Are you mad at me...?" She asked.

"Kind of," Hei crossed his arms.

" The blood was just food coloring packages in my jacket...I'm sorry Hei...I just wanted to help..." Hei kind of felt bad for his partner.

" It's ok I'm not mad anymore...As long as you're ok..."

" Hei...Did you mean what you said...?" Yin asked emotionlessly. Hei blushed.

"...Yes..."

Yin leans up and kissing him deeply while embracing him like he embraces bad things was shocked and embarrassed,he soon eases up and embraces her also kissed her back with the same passion as she is giving him but just more lovingly since dolls can't show emotion. But even though they can't,Hei knows that Yin loves him a lot. He now sees this. He knows she wouldn't do what she does for him if she didn't love or care for him. He was just so blind to see it. All this time he started to believe dolls can't show any emotion but here is his doll kissing him underneath the moonlight. Yin broke the kiss finally.

" Hei...I love you...I have been since the day we met...The time you took care of me...Please believe that I mean this...I do too have a heart like you..." Hei was amazed about how much she spoke, though there was a lack of emotion.

"I love you too, Yin, and I'll never let you go..." Hei assured

They shared a small hug and they walked home holding hands. Not only because he had to lead her because she was blind but also because he wanted to hold the one he was in love with for so long.

The end

I hope you all loved this

GOSH THIS IS SO OOC

Thank you Sammy for requesting/suggesting it.


End file.
